Warriors: Two Paths Book One: An Old Enemy
by Dawnstar2710
Summary: The future of the clans lies on a gentle Splash and a drifting Leaf, but if the Splash ceases and the Leaf cripples, the River will flood and everything will perish in it's wake. Tkes place after The Last Hope!
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

A gray tabby tom walked through a lush forest. He loved being able to see in his dreams. He rolled his eyes as a dark gray she-cat with a flat face stepped in front of him. "Don't roll your eyes at me Jayfeather", she snapped, "I have something important to tell you."

"I'm listening Yellowfang." Jayfeather replied. All he wanted was to get some real sleep for once. He had been busy all day tending to all of the cats injured in the Dark Forest Battle.

"_The future of the clans lies on a gentle Splash and a drifting Leaf, but if the Splash ceases and the Leaf cripples, the River will flood and everything will perish in it's wake._"

"What? Is this a prophecy?", Jayfeather asked, shocked.

"I don't know what it means, but it sounds bad." replied Yellowfang.

Then a blue gray she-cat padded next to Yellowfang with a bright orange tom with green eyes right behind her. They kept sending troubled glances at each other.

"Firestar, Bluestar", Jayfeather greeted, nodding to each of them in turn. Then turning his gaze to Firestar with a happy expression. _It is good to see him again, even if it has only been a couple of days, _he thought.

They both glanced at each other again before Firestar started speaking.

"Yellowfang is right," he said, "none of Starclan knows what it means, and that worries us."

Just then all three cats began to fade and Jayfeather was plunged in darkness once again. He stood up and shook out his pelt. He started to walk out of the medicine den but was stopped in his tracks when he saw a small black cat with one white paw flash before his eyes. _Is this what they were talking about?_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Graystripe do the disclaimer.**

**Graystripe: No! I'm too tired.**

**Me: Please!**

**Graystripe: Ugh... ok. Dawnstar2710 does NOT own Warriors.**

**Me: If I did then Firestar would never have died.**

**Graystripe: Can I go back to sleep now?**

**Me: Ya sure. **

**Graystripe: *_Grumbles Thank Starclan*_**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Oof!", exclaimed Splashkit, throwing her sister Leafkit off of her,"Get off of me!"

"Never!" screeched Leafkit. She skidded to a halt, turned around, and launched herself back onto her sister's back. She got up and ran to the other side of the nursery, peeking over their nest. "You'll never catch me!"

"Oh yes I will!" Splashkit promised and started to run after Leafkit.

"That's enough," meowed Dovewing as she walked into of the nursery,"You two are starting to get too big for the nursery, especially with Ivypool and Foxheat's kits on their way." She flicked her tail," Go play outside, and don't cause any trouble," she warned.

"Yes Dovewing," meowed Splashkit, chasing after her sister into the clearing.

"Let's go see if Amberpaw, Dewpaw, and Snowpaw are back from their training!," proposed Leafkit. The two kits ran to the apprentice den only to see Lilypaw and Seedpaw sunning themselves. As the two sisters padded up, Lillypaw and Seedpaw woke up and slowly rose to their feet.

"Hey guys!" exclaimed Leafkit,"Are you doing anything fun that we could do?"

"Well," Lilypaw and Seedpaw glanced at each other,"We were just about to go on a hunting patrol."

"Oh," sighed Leafkit and Splashkit simultaneously.

"But," The two kits glanced up hopefully,"after we get back, we'll show you some battle techniques!"

"Ok!, exclaimed Splashkit,"We can wait!.

"Great," said Lilykit,"See you later!"

"Bye!"

* * *

Splashkit woke up later that evening to see Leafkit looming over her. She got up, pushing her off. "What are you doing fur-ball?"

"It's our apprentice ceremony, remember?" asked Leafkit.

"Oh ya!," exclaimed Splashkit, "I can't believe that I forgot!"

"Come here you two! How did you get so messy!?" cried Dovewing as she covered them with licks," You have to look your best! I don't want anyone to think that you two are irresponsible."

"Ok Dovewing, we get it," complained Leafkit,"can we go now?"

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!"

"Lets go!"

Splashkit and Leafkit walked proudly to the front of the clearing with their heads held high, they looked back and noticed Dovewing and Bumblestripe sitting tall, their eyes gleaming.

Once everyone had gathered in the center of the clearing, Bramblestar began the ceremony:

"By naming apprentices, we show that Thunderclan will survive and remain strong," he paused,"From this moment on, until she has earned her warrior name, Splashkit will be known as Splashpaw."

"Cherrybloom, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Splashpaw. Cherrybloom, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of swift thinking and determination. I'm sure you will pass on all you know to this apprentice."

Cherrybloom padded forward, leaned down, and touches her nose to Splashpaw's.

"We also have another cat who is ready to become an apprentice," Bramblestar paused and glanced at Leafkit," From this moment on, until she has earned her warrior name, Leafkit will be knnown as Leafpaw.

"Moleclaw, you are now also ready to take on an apprentice. You will mentor Leafpaw. Moleclaw, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of courage and strength. I'm sure you will pass on all you know to this apprentice."

Moleclaw padded forward,"Are you ready?, he whispered.

Leafpaw nodded and reached up to touch her nose to Moleclaw's.

"Splashpaw!" "Leafpaw!" "Splashpaw!" "Leafpaw!"

The two sisters were swarmed by a crowd of congratulating cats.

After the cats had dispersed, Moleclaw and Cherrybloom padded up to them. "You should get something to eat and find your new nests," meowed Cherrybloom.

"Yes," continued Moleclaw," we will start your training in the morning, after you are fully rested."

After eating, the two she-cats found their new nests and curled up ready to go to sleep when, Dewpaw and Snowpaw barged in, their mouths full of prey. "congratulations you two!," exclained Snowpaw," We brought you some celebration prey!" He dropped the prey at their paws and Splashpaw saw that they had gotten two huge hares.

"Thanks, but we already ate," replied Leafpaw," we really appreciate it though!"

"Oh... ok, I'll just bring it back then," replied Snowpaw.

"Wait!," exclaimed Lilypaw, exchanging a glance with Seedpaw,"We'll help you eat them!"

So while the other apprentices ate the two hares, Splashpaw and Leafpaw curled up and fell asleep with nothing but good thoughts in their minds.

* * *

**Hey Everyone! Dawnstar here! Please let me know how I did. I need some names and descriptions for Ivypool and Foxheart's kits! I will choose 2. If yours gets chosen then I will give you a shout-out in the next chapter, so be on the lookout! Please R&R! Dawnstar Out!**


	3. Descriptions!

**Descriptions!**

Splashpaw - A fun-loving, light blue-gray, she-cat with white paws, white tail-tip, white chin, chest, and underbelly. Has ice-blue eyes with a bright green rim around the pupil.

Leafpaw - A funny, dark brown furred she-cat with golden sploches, front right paw is white and tail-tip is white. Has bright green eyes.


End file.
